


Stay

by BeautifulNightmare



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Saulbert, Sauli Koskinen RPF, Saulibert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNightmare/pseuds/BeautifulNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special, when every time you look at that person, all you see is everything you want to have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first solo fic! I normally write with my friend, but I have been inspired recently to write a story alone! This first chapter is not very interesting, I suck at first chapters, but I hope you'll stick around because it WILL get better! Enjoy! xoxo

Adam's POV

“Stop it, Adam! Stop it!” Sauli was giggling as I pinned him down to the small tour bus couch, tickling him from head to toe. A wide smile was spread across both of our faces. His tiny figure was enough to hold down, but not for long. Before I knew what was happening, Sauli had me flipped off the couch and he pinned down to the carpeted floor.

“Shit,” I panted, “how did you do that?” Sauli was straddling my waist, and in no way was it intimate to either of us. I, personally, have gotten used to our friendship and Sauli, well, Sauli is a straight man. Very hard to believe with his perfect features and his little bit of smudged eyeliner. His hair was always shaped and spiked perfectly, cut in a mohawk fashion. He was pretty feminine looking, but that also goes with the fact that he is European. Europeans are always well put together, male or female. And they're all gorgeous.

“I'm a dancer. I have to be strong. You must have expected that when you hired me?” Sauli smirked jokingly. I stared at him for a second before laughing a little bit and rolling my eyes. 

“Oh, how could I forget? The way your sexy arms looked while you did all sorts of moves during your first audition was just mouthwatering.” I winked at him, and he only chuckled, rolling his eyes a little bit. He rolled off of me and stood. I sat up, putting my arms behind me and reclining on them. Sauli walked to the mini fridge in the kitchen, grabbing two waters. When he came back two seconds later, he tossed one to me. I nodded at him in thanks, opening it up and taking a sip.

“So what are we doing tonight? It's the night off. We could go to a club, or go out to dinner...” Sauli started.

“Well, I was thinking-”

“I vote club!” My eyes darted to Brian as he entered the room, interrupting my sentence.

“Ditto,” Tommy said, following not too far behind Brian, “I need to pick up some chicks. I haven't gotten laid in forever.”

I chuckled, putting on a fake frown. “Aw, you haven't been getting any from Brian?” I teased and Tommy glared. Sauli started laughing. Brian and Tommy were best friends. Ever since the tour started, they had gotten very close. They share almost everything. Clothes, a hotel room, sometimes even food. Even though they are both definitely straight men, it was funny to tease them every once in a while.

“Please!” Brian exclaimed, “You and Sauli flirt like there's no tomorrow! At least Tommy and I act straight.” My cheeks were suddenly a dark red at that comment, only because I used to totally have a thing for Sauli when I first hired him.

“But I am gay, and Sauli's European. So it doesn't matter for us.” I smirked, leaning my back against the couch from the floor. I looked up at Brian, who was about to shoot something back when all of a sudden I heard a female voice enter the room.

“What are you all blabbing on about now?” All eyes turned to Ashley as she spoke. She was like the mother figure around here, since she was the only women in the band. She broke up fights (even though we didn't really have fights, only friendly arguments like the one taking place now), made sure the food was bought, made sure the limo knew where we were going, and so on. She was basically in control of everything, and it was great. She gave us no reason to worry about anything while on the road.

“We were just deciding on what we wanted to do tonight. Dinner or a club?” Sauli spoke up.

“Oh, I say a club, definitely. I found this adorable new top while I was out shopping earlier today, and it's too dressy for a group dinner,” Ashley spoke as she took a seat down on the floor next to me.

“Okay, fine, a club it is. As long as it's a gay bar. You know how terrible those straight bars can be for me.” I shuddered a little, remembering the first time I ever went to a straight bar. Almost-naked girls were throwing themselves at me everywhere I turned. As flattering as it was, the scent of alcohol and sex radiating off of these women was just terrible.

“Don't we always do what the diva wants?” Tommy spoke jokingly, and I shot him a glare. 

“Of course. Aren't I the one who pays you?” This bickering between us always went on, and it was always a joke. It never really went too far, except for one time when Brian and Sauli got in an argument over who knows what. All I know is that after Ashley broke it up, she made them both apologize, and watching them do that like children was absolutely hilarious. 

“Alright boys, break it up. I say we go out in about two hours?” Everyone nodded in agreement to Ashley and walked off to their designated rooms. I followed behind Sauli, slapping his ass and making him jump right before he entered his room, the one right next to mine. He blushed, sticking his tongue out at me. I just winked at him before entering my room and closing the door.

*** 

Glancing around the club from my seat at the bar, I watched the scene around me. I wasn't much of a dancer, I just liked to watch. Unless I found some really hot guy to dance with, then I would move like crazy. But I preferred to sip my drink and watch what everyone else around me was doing.

It fascinated me, the way certain people worked. How someone could persuade another to leave the club with them, just by the moves of their hips and the looks on their face. Or how one person could cheat on a partner that was in the same room without the partner even finding out. It always interested me. 

My eyes went from one band member to the other. Brian was standing in a corner, having a conversation with some random girls, most likely partners. Tommy was getting close and comfy with a tall blonde, most likely the best friend of a gay man in the club. Ashley was out on the floor, dancing away in her six-inch heels. But the second my eyes landed on Sauli, his eyes landed on me. Our eyes met, and I smiled at him. I saw him whisper something to the guy he had been standing with, who nodded as Sauli starting walking, making his way over to me.  
“Why are you sitting alone?” Sauli sat next to me at the bar, frowning to me.

“You know I don't like to dance.” I said, looking around at the crowd again. “I like to watch.”

Sauli leaned towards me, whispering in my ear, “You could always come dance with me...” Sauli was always a complete flirt with everyone and anyone when he was drunk, and it was clear enough that he was definitely not sober anymore. I could smell the alcohol on his breath to the point where I could almost taste it.

“Or,” I said, pushing him back a little by his shoulders so he could see my face, “we could always make a bet again.” 

Sauli gasped, smiling largely. “Yes yes yes! Pick anyone, I'll bet you fifty bucks that I can get 'em!” 

I bit my lip, looking around the club again. My eyes landed on a man in a bright blue shirt, tight skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. “Him,” I gestured towards the man, “You have seven minutes.”

Sauli smirked, kissing my cheek and jumping down from the seat. “You got it, boo!” I rolled my eyes as Sauli strutted off to fulfill his duty. We always played this game while we were in clubs. I got to pick any random guy, and Sauli had to try to hook up with him within the amount of minutes I give him, which wasn't very hard for Sauli, considering he's gorgeous. His sexuality didn't matter either. Sauli was very comfortable with who he was. He was straight and liked women, but he had no problem kissing guys for a little entertainment. Plus, it was always funny to see the reactions of the guys at the end when Sauli doesn't leave with them.

As Sauli started talking to the blue shirt guy, I could already tell that he was interested. By the time five minutes rolled around, Sauli was straddling him on a chair, their tongues intertwined. I laughed, rolling my eyes, but something in me burned a little. It happened every time Sauli and I played this game. It was like anger and jealousy were boiling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't understand why, since I didn't like Sauli in a romantic way. It was annoying that this always happened. I just turned away from the scene, ushering for the bartender and ordering a shot. When it arrived, I drank it down immediately. At least the burning of the alcohol covered up the burning of anger and jealousy.

Well, for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that wasn't the best chapter, and it was kinda boring and short, but it was just the intro. There was a lot of information I had to get in, haha :p Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read the story!  
> Thanks!  
> xoxo


End file.
